


Blushing

by bisexualreina



Category: Sex Education (TV)
Genre: Childbirth, F/M, Post-Season/Series 02, Sex Education (TV) Spoilers, Unplanned Pregnancy, jean and jakob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:01:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27022426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bisexualreina/pseuds/bisexualreina
Relationships: Jean Milburn/Jakob Nyman
Comments: 4
Kudos: 41





	Blushing

“You’re so close, Jean.” Jakob breathed nervously, not entirely sure if that singular statement was correct, but he figured that any encouragement was better than no encouragement for his exhausted partner who was crouching over one of those bars that a nurse had connected to the base of the uncomfortable bed.

“No I’m not!” Jean could only gasp, she had read up on so many books that the second baby was a swift and intense labor that would only take all of four hours, unlike her three day ordeal with her firstborn and his massive shoulders.

“No she’s not.” The quippy redheaded doctor groaned at his false claim, snapping her glove off of her hand that she had just used to check her progression, and gauging by her expression she was still at that progressive enough to cause intense bouts of pain, but still moderate enough to drag this out for hours, seven centimeters.

He had never seen her in such discomfort since knowing the poised and polished Dr. Milburn. Even after their quite intense nights together he still managed to wake up with the sun rising over her still somewhat pristine hair, slightly tousled from all that they would experiment, landing them both in this hospital room. 

However, this was something he didn’t think he could take, unending agony, a doctor that Jean seemed to trust religiously but he couldn’t bear to be around for more than ten minutes at a time, and a baby that seemed to be lodged, or wedged, or even worse, _stuck_ without an end in sight.

He watched on carefully, unsure of how to help, finally deciding on gathering her now grown locks that touched the back of her shoulder blades in curled wisps, and attempting to knot them off of her perspiring neck, but his fumbling fingers only seemed to agitate her further.

“Just leave it!” She bit off, carefully leaning back on the upright bed before stretching her legs out in front of her, resting her eyes before tears of frustration began to spout. She had awoken him late in the night, when an ebbing cramp had jostled her nerves enough to wake, followed by an impressive amount of fluid that had soaked her massive mattress, but their rushed driving and panic had been for nothing. They had arrived hours ago, the sun now peaking over the lush green trees, and he knew she was exhausted.

“Love, maybe try a nap?” He offered, rubbing her shoulder, knowing it wouldn’t do much, but was an extended olive branch for her to take if needed. She simply squeezed her eyes shut and shifted the monitor that a nurse had strapped to her large stomach, keeping them both aware of the strong, pulsating heartbeat of their unborn child, but Jean hated it. 

She hated the tubes and the straps and the looming light that just sent her straight back to her hive inducing experience with Otis. The epidural had dug into her back throughout the whole process, the numbness making her feel out of control, the thought of those massive forceps being shoved inside her again was enough for her to decide on doing this without any pain medication whatsoever, but she had underestimated the horrendous agony, the seventeen year gap clouding her memory of the sensations that plagued her body.

“I can’t nap, it hurts and this bed feels like a sleeping bag.” She complained, groaning at the persistent and intensifying ache that spread through her hips and stomach, she was desperate and Jakob could tell.

“Jean, if you want to move, you are more than welcomed to, I’m getting a page for another mom, but your monitor is portable, and your partner can move your rack with your fluids and all that. There are many ways to get things moving and out of this rut, but I’ll be back in a few hours.” She smiled only towards the expectant mother who just nodded at her and waved her away and out the door, one of her hands rubbing up and down the tender side of her stomach.

Once the door clicked Jakob felt free to slightly relax towards his groaning and fidgeting partner in the bed, her eyes pinched shut as she struggled with her breathing that they had practiced in their antenatal class, but he could see the sliver of tears gathering under her closed lids.

“It’s too much, why won’t she come? I’ve done everything-!” She cried out, swinging her legs over the edge of the bed to stand while gripping the cold metal pole, all of her insides shifting down with the gravity. He bit his lip and met her as she shuffled towards the large bathtub that she had sworn against upon their arrival, her nose scrunching at the idea of floating in all of that like the movies, but at this point she was willing to jump and click her heals to get this baby out.

Jakob then got an idea, not wanting to act on it quite yet until he was completely sure that she was up for it. His hands slowly met the small of her back that the blush gown had fallen away from, revealing her bare skin that he massaged, leaning his weight in as she began to melt under it. He slowly began to pull her back against his chest, allowing her to sink her weight back into him while breathing slowly into her ear.

“We haven’t tried everything.” He whispered, a hint of playfulness in his voice, making her open an eye mid contraction and pull away, working her hand under her belly to assure that the head was indeed still dropped, also just as her tick that she had picked up while being pregnant. 

“You want to have sex in a hospital room…while I am contracting every five minutes?” She cried, exasperation filling her voice as another one threatened to wash over her, another useless pain just for the sheer sake of making her miserable. She knew in the back of her mind that it could be helpful, but the thought of him maneuvering her, or climbing on top of him while all of this was going on, was less than inviting.

She was now hunching onto his shoulders, her train of thought now lost as the wave of intensity flooded her body, nearly knocking the wind out of her lungs. He eagerly wrapped her stiff arms around his neck and rubbed her sides, sliding his hands back and forth to try and lessen the tensing of her muscles. He slowly brought his forehead against hers, giving her a moment to exhale a shaking breath out of her cheeks.

“We don’t have to, but if we do, you won’t have to do anything.” He whispered, pressing a kiss onto her clammy neck, getting a shocked gasp out of her as the contraction ebbed, her hand moving from the back of his neck to his thick hair.

“Okay- but we have to be fast, the nurses come in more often than the doctor.” She urged, fiddling with her gown until Jakob carefully urged her not to worry, turning the spout on, running his hand under the water until he felt like it was warm enough for her. 

“This should help too, does this feel alright?” He made sure, guiding her hand under the spout, but she just nodded hastily and gripped the metal while extending a leg towards him.

“Help me get these fucking socks off!” She complained, unable to reach as he hastily complied, revealing her red pedicure that he had began the previous night before, but had offered up to Ola after she criticized the horrendous job he had done. He carefully held her waist to keep her balance as she slid in, relaxing with a grateful sigh before looking up at the kind man who she now realized was terrified out of his mind, reaching a hand to his scruffy cheek.

Before she could try and encouraging words she could feel the tightness now circulating differently as the water relieved some of it, but she was kneeling through this one and she feared the new sensation it brought, that a baby would just slide out. She knew it was now or never, this one seemed different, and she figured it was the perfect chance to try and make a change. She struggled out another breath and reached with the hand on his cheek for his that was tenderly rubbing her other wrist as she powered through this one, pulling it down and past her bump.

He was nervous to try it while she seemed to be fighting through this intense feeling, his other hand carefully guiding her shoulders away from the edge to give him some room to reach farther. He slowly began to tease, like he normally would, but the clamp down on his arm told him that it wasn’t a wise idea, and to get to work. She was pregnant after all, and if he just touched her in a different manner than she was used to, he could have her in the palm of his hand all night.

He could feel her begin to throb, not entirely sure what sensation that was, but he continued, using his palm against her clit before moving further, making her gasp. He could feel the intensity of her walls as he entered her, returning to his palm to try and counter that feeling, her eyes flying open at such a juxtaposition of feelings and intensities.

“Faster.” She demanded into his ear, causing his shirt to soak from the water as her hips began to rock, both worrying and exciting him as he continued. He placed a gentle kiss on her neck once more, aware of what that did to her, causing her to expand for him as he pumped once more. Manicured nails scratched at his back desperately, the endorphins in her brain swirling as he felt the familiar tightening around his finger, making her moan out an equally pleasured and anguished sigh.

“Did that help?” He questioned almost smugly, trying desperately to hide it from her loopy smile, the chemicals in her brain making it difficult to focus on anything but that sensation, her hand running under the now soaked gown that she had forgotten to tear off, up and down her tummy as the baby kicked happily.

“Well yes, now we shall see if that helped at all…?”

***

Helped it did. Nearly two hours later and a steamy encounter in the bathroom had resulted in Jean on her side with her left leg slung over Jakob’s shoulder as the impeding child was now making their grand arrival. She couldn’t help but groan with each breath she took, letting it drag out of her clenched teeth as the intense pain and pressure only seemed to build in Jakob’s opinion.

She had begged that he come inside of her, reciting the article that hey had both read that semen had the softening effect of the cervix, and he had finally complied, both of them wandering into the bathroom between one of her many surges.

His back had been pressed against the sink while she struggled on the lid of the closed toilet, desperately granting him entrance, the both of them working to get him to where he needed to be.

It had been like magic and there she was, hyperventilating at ten centimeters, shying away from the sensation, blatantly disregarding the instinctual urge to listen to it and push through that and bring the baby into the world. Jakob had known that this was the part that truly terrified her, the part that he had held her over while she sobbed, telling him all about the impatient doctor that she had when she was much younger, disregarding her wishes in such a brutal fashion.

He knew with the doctors and nurses surrounding that he could not reach down and pleasure her like he had done before, but he was aware of her heightened sense of sensuality.

“Jean, look at me.” He urged, the nurses and doctors still preoccupied with setting up, giving him a small window of time to carefully rub the inside of her thigh, placing a kiss into the knee that was bent over his shoulder. He carefully stroked it and the smooth skin of her outer thigh until she squirmed at the sensation, exhaling urgently once more.

“That one- I’m pushing Jakob!” She cried, the sensation tipping her over the edge as it apparently induced that last part of her labor. He watched in amazement as her chin tucked down to her chest, every part and limb of her body tensing up.

This alerted her eye rolling doctor who swiftly moved Jakob away and replaced him at the foot of the bed, thankfully trading jobs with her to focus on his petrified partner who was trying to keep her sobs at bay. He welled up with concern and pulled the hand away from her mouth, allowing her to grab it while placing another on her back.

“Remember what we all talked about, Dr. Monty isn’t going to hurt you, she isn’t going to do what the other one did. You’re safe here.” He repeated, their touches important to her as they let her know where they were at all times, not pulling a fast one on her. What had happened in the bathroom and the large tub had been nice, fireworks inducing, even, but now what she needed was closeness. 

Jakob could feel that radiating through her body, sitting her more upright before climbing behind her. A nurse set up that large bar once more that he helped balance her feet on, slithering her legs over his to keep them open without the use of his hands which were consciously left atop her stomach for her to squeeze when she needed it. She felt safe this time, unlike before there was love in the room, love that had created this child, love in their growth and expansion as they prepared for this world, and now love in their birth.

Jean tossed her head back onto his shoulder and wheezed, her body feeling like it was melting into his, becoming one. It hurt and she knew it would, but there was a comforting feeling that he had her, that he wouldn’t let anything unwanted happen to her, and that their baby was _finally_ coming.

“I have to push again.” She declared, her voice smaller than she had intentioned, finding his hands to squeeze with all of her might as she began. Jakob leaned in closer, his words whispering onto her praised spot on her neck that she so hungrily craved for him to kiss, now spreading goosebumps down her spine.

“Alright then, we do this one _together_.”


End file.
